


Crimson Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood Drinking, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drama & Romance, Duh It's Vampires, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably A Lot Of Humor, Repressed Memories, Slurs, Some Humor, Vampire Bites, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vampire roommates - Freeform, Who Am I Kidding?, snarky Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance McClain thought he had landed a deal when his abuela passed away & he had inherited everything, including her large home on the outskirts of the town of Altea.What he hadn't expected was that with the house...also came with not one, buttwo vampire roommates. And one the vampires really wants to suck his blood!





	Crimson Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow readers! Welcome to my next VLD fic! Unlike _Blood of the Witch_, this story is NOT completely written so updates will NOT be as frequent. I currently have this something else maybe in the works so I will definitely work hard on this. 
> 
> At this time I have the chapters thought out & this will probably be around 20 chapters, which might change depending on how deep I go into this story.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for abuse/slurs down below in italics. This will be an important part of the story in future chapters, so please keep that in mind.

Placing his blue 1968 Blue Ford Mustang Convertible into park, Lance whistled as he leaned on his steering wheel and took in the sight of the home before him. Lance had always been an open minded person and loved the marvel of the home that he visited many times from his childhood, located not far from the town of Altea, which he had moved to five years prior thanks to a job he was able to obtain after graduating high school thanks to his best friends who had put in a good word for him with their boss.

For the home to have been built in the early 1900s, he was surprised to find that the place was still in pristine condition, considering before his abuela passed away she had been up there in age and knew she was not able to maintain this property herself. _More than likely she had a maintenance team help her maintain the home once she grew to old. It wasn’t like she could do much herself_. The brick on the top part of the home was a dark brown that complimented well with the dark tan siding and white paint that framed the windows, banisters, and door frame.

The property itself, which lay on five acres of land, was surrounded by large oak trees that offered plenty of shade as well as sun on the property, something he would quite enjoy during his free time. Being born in Cuba and thriving with more energy than he knew what to do with since an early age, he had always loved being outdoors whether it was on a sunny beach or taking a hike through a nicely shaded forest. Sometimes he liked putting his earbuds in his ears, blasting his music as loud as it went, pointing in a direction, and just walking and taking in the sights that natured had to offer. His mother had raised him to appreciate the good things in life and the one thing you never want to disrespect was good old mother nature and the wonders that she brings.

Lance hums as he runs the meeting with his abuela’s lawyer a week before back through his mind, remembering the details that he had discussed with the man about his new home.

* * *

_To say Lance was nervous was an understatement. Three days prior, he had received a call from an unknown number and at first had been reluctant to answer. He had finally taken his long-awaited vacation from work after being given an ultimatum: take the time off or never come back. He had never really needed one before, but after Allura, his boss, had pulled him by the ears and demanded he cashed in the vacation days he had acquired since working at the small karaoke bar when he had moved to Altea, he had grudgingly agreed (and who the hell wouldn’t! That woman was Satan incarnate who always got her way). Though he had insisted that if he was needed sooner that he would be the first one to call (but knowing his boss, that was a big fat chance in hell)._

_The caller, a man who introduced himself Lotor Daibazaal, had explained to Lance he was a lawyer in Altea and that he was calling Lance on behalf of his grandmother’s estate. Lance had been shocked as he listened to the man, listening as he regretfully informed Lance that his estranged grandmother had passed away two weeks prior and they had been attempting to reach him since then. Of course, the number they had had for Lance had been with his no good of an excuse of a father, who Lance had cut ties with five years prior after graduating high school and disappeared from his life._

_Now Lance sat nervously in the lawyer’s office while the man himself looked upon the papers strewn all around his desk. Lance couldn’t help but appreciate a sight the man was. Like Lance, he had dark caramel skin, just a few tints darker than Lance’s himself. He was all long limbs and smooth muscles, towering over Lance who easily stood at six feet tall. Dark blue eyes were framed by a simple pair of black glasses and white hair spilled down his back and shoulders, a single forelock hanging down into his face as he looked up at Lance and gave him a smile._

_“I’m sorry it took so long for us to get in contact with you after Ms. Esmerelda passed.”_

_Lance shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m sorry you had to talk to my father of all people. I know that must’ve been hard.”_

_Lotor chuckled. “Yes, he was quite the man to speak with. He had a few choice words to say about you, but once I realized I wasn’t going to get anywhere with him I hung up the phone. Unprofessional of me I know, but I don’t like hearing such uncouth words coming from someone’s mouth about their own kin. I have a father who talks about me the same way,” Lotor said as he handed Lance a set of papers. “These are for you to review. Basically Ms. Esmerelda left you everything, including her home a couple of miles outside of Altea and access to all of her funds that she had acquired over the years. She said it wasn’t much, but she wanted her only grandson to live happily and without worry.”_

_Lance glanced down at the papers, which included a deed to the property in question, a personal letter addressed to Lance that was written in a familiar handwriting, a bank statement that was balanced and put into Lance’s name, and lastly a portfolio with what seemed like pictures in it._

_“The portfolio has pictures of her home which we documented on her behalf. You can look through them if you would like while I describe the home to you. _

_“The home is a charming four bedroom Colonial that features a lovely entrance foyer, a living room with a fireplace and built in bookshelves, a formal dining room which has a beamed ceiling and large bay windows, an updated kitchen that offers ample working space with Corian counters, a walk in pantry and butler’s pantry for additional storage. Ms. Esmerelda was quite the cook and when I checked the other day her pantries were still filled with things, so you will probably be settled a while food wise…unless your food choices differ from hers._

_“Access to the second floor can be reached from two separate staircases, one you will see to the right once you enter the home and another hidden in the kitchen, where maids used to use back in the old days. The second floor offers two bedrooms each with their own attached full bathroom. One is a master bedroom while the other is more of a guest bedroom, but even that one is large enough to be considered a master in the right mind. The third level has the two additional bedrooms that are designed the same way as below, but there is only one shared bathroom between them, and a walk-in attic for storage, though I believe she was in the talks of converting that space into something else, but I never got the full details before her passing sadly. _

_“As of this year, the home has been updated with new windows, hardwood floors, a full basement with a few added amenities. Exterior features include a rocking chair covered front porch, that woman sure loved sitting outside all times of the day in one of those things. You have a two-car garage with an attached shed and backyard patio. Last but not least is her wonderous rose garden in the back yard not far from the patio, however with her health she was unable to keep up with the upkeep of that therefore that could use some work. I’ve heard you have a green thumb yourself to you’ll probably have that place blooming in no time.”_

_Lance gulped as he skimmed through the pictures, astounding to find that the home was truly as magnificent as it sounded and knew the pictures didn’t do this home justice. He knew that his abuela and abuelo had bought the home in the late 1960s when their family had begun growing. Over the years his abuelo had tinkered a little here and there and made the home it was today. Sadly, he had never met the man, but the pictures he had seen had shown that the man was happy and content. _

_“And this…this is…mine?” he asked, tearing up slightly. It had been over five years since he had somewhere he could truly call a home. It just wasn’t possible. _

_Lotor smiled kindly as he handed him a tissue. “Yes, Mr. McClain, as per the will written by me and one of Ms. Serrano’s close friends there to witness, this home is officially yours. The times I did speak with her she always talked about you kindly and with such love that at first I couldn’t believe it. It was truly wonderful to speak with such a witty woman who seemed to love her grandson with all her being and if I must say she became a great friend to me. I could tell she had missed you so, I believe her telling me it had been years since she had last spoken with you, so please take her gift and live a happy life Lance. I haven’t known you long, but I can tell you deserve it.”_

* * *

Climbing out of his car, Lance pockets his car keys before reaching over on the passenger seat and grabbing a set of keys sitting there. The key ring had a set of labeled keys that would open different parts of his grandmother’s home and a keychain that was oddly familiar to Lance, but he couldn’t quite place where he had seen it before.

It resembled something of a Beanie Baby, but Lance knew it wasn’t since he had never seen something so odd looking from that collection. If he had to guess what the plushie was he would say it was either an overgrown dog or a wolf crossed with, in his mind, an alien. The plushie had dark blue fur and a fluffy mane of a lighter blue color. Another softer blue color dominates the plushie’s face, beginning at the creature’s forehead and going down all the way to the bridge of its nose and even framing its face. The plushie had yellow eyes with black dots in the middle of them and were framed by a teal blue color, Lance’s favorite feature on the plushie, and the color matched the fur on the creature’s legs as well. Written in a beautiful penmanship on the keychain’s belly was the name _Kosmo_. Though he didn’t believe he had seen this handwriting before, he felt that he had seen it at least once in his life, but he again couldn’t quite figure out where.

He reaches behind the passenger seat and grabs an oversized black duffel bag before approaching the door, searching through the keys with one hand until he comes across the key labeled _Front Door_. Gulping nervously, he places the key in the lock and listen as it slides home. Removing it, he gently turns the knob and pushes the door open, the hinges squeaking slightly as it opens fully to reveal nothing but darkness before Lance.

Stepping inside, he finds the light switch and switches on the lights before he places his bag on the floor and puts his hands on his hips as he takes in everything before him. He felt giddy with excitement at the thought of starting fresh in something he could call his own. Living in a rundown apartment was fine and all, but to have a true place to call home was something he hadn’t thought he would ever have again after his mom died.

_Welp Lance, this is it. Welcome to your new home._

* * *

The fragrance of crisp ocean waters, vanilla with a tinge of citrus, and the overwhelming smell of _purity_ wafted through the room and roused Keith from his deep slumber. His eyes flittered open, blue indigo becoming dilated as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, which hardly took any time at all thanks to being that he was.

Glancing to his left, he could see his best friend and adoptive brother Shiro asleep just a couple of feet beside him, hanging in the same way Keith currently found himself in but with his left hand looped through the string of his night pants to avoid the limb from flailing about. Though their kind generally preferred tight cramped spaces away from any sort of lights, he and Shiro had found when push came to shove, they enjoyed sleeping just as bats did. His ankles were currently wrapped around the banister in the room they occupied, several feet from the ground. He was thankful he had wrapped his hair in a bun prior to falling asleep or he might have awoken with the raven strands everywhere (particularly in his mouth, which he hated with a passion when he was trying to sleep).

Looking a little to the side he could see his brother’s new state-of-the-art prosthetic sitting in the corner, connected to an electrical outlet to maintain its power while the two beings slept. It had been given to Shiro as a gift from one of their mutual human friends, albeit he was technically being used as a test dummy, but Keith had never seen Shiro so happy than with the new mechanical arm that actually worked with his brain waves and moved just like any other limb. Though Keith would admit he was still freaked out slightly that in order for it to work a small chip had to be implanted under the skin of Shiro’s neck, but their friend had done an excellent job implanting the chip and Shiro had healed easily afterwards.

He would have continued to cast his eyes about the room, trying to determine what had truly awoken him, but then he noticed light filtering through the small creaks in the floorboard, meaning that the light from the foyer was turned on. Which was _not_ on when they had fallen asleep, they had made sure of it.

Tilting his head to the side, he allowed his senses to take over and used his abilities of sight to see who was down on the first floor. The room he and his brother occupied was directly above the entryway to their home, a great vantage point for them so they could be alerted on who or what had entered the abode at any given time.

He felt his heart flutter excitingly as his vision zoomed in on the figure standing there, hands on his hips as he took in his surroundings. Light caramel skin stretched over long muscles and a face that he would never forget. Since the last time he had saw him, his light brown hair had been cut shorter, his bangs flaring to frame his face, getting longer until they stopped at his ears. He was wearing a black band t-shirt over light blue jeans and a simple pair of black sneakers. Ocean blue eyes seemed to shine in anticipation as he picked up a black duffel bag and tossed it over a shoulder with one hand, his arm muscles flexing from the weight and almost making Keith groan as a shot of pleasure ran through him at the thought of how much the man had grown over the past five years.

** _Is that Lance?_ **

Keith blinked a couple of times to correct his vision before turning to Shiro, who was stretching his left arm away from his body downwards, his fingers only a couple of inches from reaching the floor even as he arched his back. The man’s dark eyes looked sleepy but alert as he too took in the scent that had wafted through the room caused by the man below them. Though Keith knew it wouldn’t affect Shiro as much as it did himself, Shiro would know the man’s scent anywhere. Why wouldn’t he? He was a part of Lance’s life just as much thanks to Keith.

He nodded, unhooking his ankles from the banister and landing on the hardwood floor with his bare feet, quiet as a whisper to not alert Lance down below. Removing the rainbow hair tie from his hair, he let wavy raven locks fall onto his shoulders as he wound the hair tie around his wrist before looking back at his brother. **_Yes, he is finally home. Let’s welcome him back, shall we?_**

* * *

For once Lance was happy that he didn’t have many personal effects with him as he looked around the large living room, taking note that the fireplace and bookshelf was dust free and filled with so many books Lance knew he would never grow bored. Reading had been a passion he had inherited from both his mother and grandmother, and the woman seemed to have a mass collection that Lance would surely dive into when he had the chance. He was also surprised to find a large flat screen television mounted over the fireplace with a couple of gaming systems hooked up and lying on the mantelpiece. Now he didn’t remember much about his abuela, but he knew the woman preferred being outdoors or in the kitchen, so he questioned why in the hell his abuela would need these types of devices?

He was also appreciative that the place had come fully furnished or he would be screwed when it came to filling the rooms with the furniture that the place would have needed. He noted the living area had a large black leather sectional pushed into the fair right corner of the room, two black leather armchairs near the television and gaming equipment, and a simple cushioned black rocking chair near the bookshelf that he knew was obviously his abuela’s because she had loved those damn things when he was a kid. He remembered once when he was smaller how she would rock them while she read to him, his mother nowhere in sight but also not too far away. 

It had only taken him three trips from his car to get all his belongings into his home. Most of the boxes he had left in the foyer while his duffle bag with some of his favorite clothes had been placed on the floor beside the sectional. Since he had completed at least that task, he decided he needed a break and removed his shoes before stretching across the sectional, sighing in relief as his body sank into the leather. He would only rest for a few minutes…then he would get to unpacking his little belongings…Yup, that’s what he would do.

Of course, Lance knew it wasn’t that simple. For him to just rest a few minutes was never that simple. Not long after he had laid down images began passing by his eyes. Flashes of memories, some he didn’t quite remember, and some he would rather forget. Hell, aside from his abusive father there wasn’t much he remembered about his childhood. Every time he dreamt it would be flashes, such as him with his mother or abuela, before he would flash to something else without even getting to be able to divulge in the full memory…

* * *

_Lance had been fifteen when his mother had gotten sick for the final time and had been hospitalized. He would never forget the day she had died, leaving him alone with that man, his bastard of a father. Lance had faithfully stood by his mother’s side, even as she was transported first to the hospital and mere hours later to hospice. Though he was just a teenage, he knew what it meant to be there. She was dying…she would die at any given time…_

_“Lance, mi hermoso bebe. Why are you looking so glum?” his mother cooed, her usual soft voice scratchy as the words slipped past cracked lips._

_The Cuban boy couldn’t stop the tears that dripped from his eyes and down his cheeks as he clutched her hand to his chest, careful not to disturb the IVs that were hooked up all over her body. “Because_ _Mamá, I don’t want to lose you.”_

_She smiled as he released her hand, his pale and thin fingers reaching up to wipe the tears from both cheeks. “Oh cariño, you knew this day would could. You’ve known since you were ten that I wouldn’t be around forever. You promised me you would be brave and smile for me as I pass on and go to the great beyond. I don’t want you to mourn me, mi amor, but to celebrate me as you remember me when I wasn’t sick.”_

_Lance wiped an eye with the sleeve of his jacket…or was it his jacket? It felt quite large on his body and it didn’t feel like one of his own; this one felt really warm and as if it belonged to someone much older than himself and smelled of a calming floral scent…lilacs? “I know…but I just don’t wanna be alone…”_

_She tsked him as she poked his nose with her finger, causing him to giggle at the action. “You, mi amado hijo, will **never** be alone, you best to remember that. You will always have him to look after you, to keep you safe. He will keep you happy, won’t you, mi hijo honorario?” she asked, her eyes travelling past Lance to look at someone over his shoulder._

_Lance felt someone press their chest against his back and hands placed on his shoulders as he heard someone give her an affirmative with a hum. Turning away from his mother, he looked up and –_

* * *

_The scene changed, just as it always did._

_This time he was seventeen. He knew where he was the moment he took in the dark room and the stench of beer around him. He watched as his father towered over him, breath overtook with the sickening smell of too much alcohol, as he yelled at him directly in his face._

_“You’re a no good for nothing son! That whore of a mother had to disappoint me my giving birth to **you** of all people! How can I watch as you parade around flaunting your nonchalance about your sexuality? Your brothers and sisters have never shown that type of disrespect towards me and my beliefs! Though I guess you having different mothers has something to do with that, wouldn’t you say? Their mother is a force to be reckoned with and wouldn’t condone such…such…such behaviors! Yet your mother was proud to call you her son? I can’t believe it. Wanting to date anything that walks on two legs is outright disgusting! You are a man and should bed a woman, not another man or another…whatever it is you call them! I will not tolerate that crap in **my house**!”_

_Lance winced as his father swung his arm back and threw his beer bottle against the wall, the glass smashing upon impact and shards of glass going everywhere, including towards Lance and nicking him on the cheek. The teen winced as the shard made the gash before bouncing off his shoulder and onto the floor at his feet._

_“Get the fuck out of here you damn faggot! Go back to your abuela and **that boy**! Get out of my sight!”_

Boy? What boy?_ he thought to himself as he wiped the blood beginning to pool at his cheek, wincing as he came in contact with the skin that had been damaged._

* * *

Lance groans as he awakens, face smushed into the crease of the back of the sectional. Every time he had that dream he would awaken with his heart pounding and a feeling a fear that wouldn’t leave him until he had taken a few deep calming breaths. Leaving his father’s home and never looking back after graduation had been the best decision Lance had ever made in his life. The man had been cruel and abusive, though he never dare laid a hand on Lance. His father might have been a drunk, but he wasn’t stupid.

Rubbing his eyes with his fingers, he carefully rolled around until he was on his back and stretched, feeling a pop in his lower back. He hummed appreciatively at the feeling as he opened his eyes, letting his vision clear from the black blotches he got from rubbing his eyes too hard. He was expecting for his eyes to pass over the unknown ceiling of his new home.

What he did _not _expect was his blue eyes meeting pitch black and blue indigo colored eyes instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like it. This is a baby that's been wracking me for months.
> 
> Also, can anyone guess what manga I might have gotten this idea from? See you at the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave feedback ✌('ω') & of course if you like this story, share it & spread the word. Til next time!


End file.
